Her Secret, Her Protector
by Stiltskin6313
Summary: He was only supposed to protect her until she became of age to be married. That was the Deal. But what happens when he breaks one of the rules to the deal. Will he lose the most important person In his life again, or will this be the second deal Rumpelstiltskin breaks? And what happens when one remembers their time together, but not the other? Rumple/ Belle - Jefferson/ Mad Hatter
1. Chapter 1

"Disclaimer- I do not own OUAT, or their characters. Just my own people. Enjoy. =)

"Please…I will give you whatever you want, just protect her." There stood a woman, with long chestnut color hair, and eyes the color of the sky. The woman wore an extravagant dress; it was simple but also elegant. The dress was the color of the sky on the clearest day of spring, the dress left her shoulder's bare, but still had sleeves that, at the elbow flared out into the most delicate of lace, covering only half of her for arm. She wore a white corset on the outside of the dress giving this woman the image of curves any man would crave. At the ties of the corset the lower half of her dress split up, leaving the middle open to show the multiple layers of her dress. A mixture of blue and gold enhances the way the gown looked on the woman, making her that more desirable. Many men and women would agree that her name suits her perfectly, she was a gift from the heavens, and she was kind, caring, smart, brave and beautiful, so when she spoke her name, no one could disagree. Her name was Célestin, meaning "heavenly."

"It's not something without nothing dearie." There stood in front of the Celestin was an Imp. But not your average imp, he was known as the Deal Maker, The Spinner of Gold, but the one that most referred to him as was the "Dark One".

As he stood there in front of the Lady of the small provincial town, he couldn't help but feel some sort of pity for the woman, begging him to make sure her daughter stayed alright, knowing she wouldn't be part of this world much longer. No one should live knowing they were going to be leaving they're child alone un-protected. The moment he realized why he felt bad for her, he was hit with a flashback of himself and his son Baelfire, knowing he did exactly what this woman was trying to prevent, leave his child un protected, not under the care of a watchful eye. Getting lost in his own thoughts, his attention went back to the woman standing in front of him.

"Please Dark One, I beg you, anything. I cannot stand the thought of leaving my daughter all alone with no one to be there for her." Celestin stood there with pleading eyes. As she stood there waiting for his answer she did the only thing she could do, she started to cry. Not for herself, never for herself, only thoughts running through her head at the moment were leaving her little daughter alone in the world with no one, not even a friend. For she knew what her daughter's life was going to be like, being the daughter of a Lord and Lady, was not easy. It was a quiet, lonely life. A life she did not want for her daughter.

"As long as you stop with the tears then yes, I will take on the job of watching over her. But as I said before its not something without nothing dearie." As the Dark One stood there he thought about what he was getting himself into. Never has he made a deal where he didn't get some profit from it. But yet to his surprise this woman managed to convince him.

"Ok, what is it you desire? Name your price."

"My price, well dearie, my price is her." Giving his high pitch giggle as always when he stated the required toll. Knowing she was going to refuse. But the next words out of her mouth surprised him. Which was a very hard thing to do.

"Deal, on a few conditions though." She stated.

"Oh? And what might those be?" He asked her curiously.

"She is to remain here; I want her to have a normal life as she can get, atleast until she is old enough to be wed. You must never tell her I knew I was ill. And Lastly." She paused; waiting for him to make eye contact with her.

"Lastly?" he waited to what seemed liked forever to the imp. "Well spit it out already dearie, we don't have all day here." He stated started to get annoyed at the woman.

"And lastly, you must not, and I repeat, must not fall in love with her." Celestin stated to the strange gold and green man.

Hearing the last demand, he laughed, hard. "Trust me dearie, I wouldn't worry too much on the last one. I am not interested in looove. Love makes us sick, haunts our dreams, and destroys our days. Love has killed more than any disease. So trust me when I say dearie, they're won't be any chance of that." The imp stated matter of factly.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"So it's a deal, I protect your daughter, let her grown in this little town, and try not to fall in love with her, and in return, she will be mine when she is old enough. Yes?" he leaned closer to her, trying to make her realize just who she was dealing with.

"It's a deal." The moment she uttered the last word she knew everything was going to be alright for her little girl. "Though I am sure you must want to meet her, after all who would you know who you're supposed to be protecting if she is not introduced to you."

"Yes, yes. Let's just get this done and over with." He stated boredly. .

Smiling kindly at the man Celestin left the room, only to come back shortly after. This time she brought with her a small child. If he hadn't known better he would have believed that she was the same woman only, younger.

Before the Lady of the castle returned, he was already predicting how this little meet and greet would go off. She would bring the small girl into the room, and upon seeing himself the girl would start to scream and cry, scared out of her mind.

But to his surprise, the small girl standing there did none of the sorts. Instead she stood there gazing at him curiosity. She stood no older than the age of 6. Her chestnut hair rolling lightly down her back just passing the center of her back. She stared at him with open blue eyes, the same color blue as her mothers, but not only the color matched that of her mothers, but also the strength, intelligence, and to his surprise, sadness. One that a small child her age should not know. He couldn't help but think of how she was going to look growing up, he could tell, even now at such a small age, she would be beautiful, just like her mother. If not more.

Realizing that he and the little girl were currently having a staring contest, he decided to end it the best way he knows how. "It's not polite to stare dearie." he states in his high pitch voice, and just to try and scare her, he threw in his impish giggle.

"Oh! I am sorry sir. " At that she put her head down, in shame for being rude to their guest.

"It's no matter." The words slipping out of his mouth faster than he could catch them. For some reason seeing this small girl put her head down in shame bothered him greatly. To which he didn't know why.

"Dark One, this is my daughter..." Celestin started; only to stop when he put his hand up.

"Now, now dearie, why don't we leave introductions to me and her hmm? And I do believe I hear someone calling for you. "

Standing there not wanting to leave her daughter alone with him just yet. But knowing she would eventually have no choice. She turned to leave for the door. Before she left though she kneeled down to her daughter giving her little advice she could. Not realizing how much it would stick with her daughter throughout her adventures.

"Do the brave thing, and the bravery would follow." Smiling at her daughter she got up and headed to the door. Looking back only once to stare at the strange man. Smiling like she knew a big secret no one else knew.

He watched her close the door behind her in the corner of his eye. Never did he take his eyes off of the young child standing in front of him.

Knowing her mother had left the room, the small girl relaxed a bit. Not entirely but still some.

"Belle." She stated nervously. Watching as the man seemed to come out of his train of thought.

"Pardon me?"

"My name sir, it is belle." Giving the strange gold man a curtsy, remembering what her mother always said. 'A good princess is a polite, and caring princess.'

"It's quite the fitting name."

"And what may I ask is yours sir?" She looked at him with hope.

"You may ask." A cheshire grin appearing on his face.

"And? You said you would tell me." she said a little annoyed of the game he was playing with her.

"Ah, this is not true, you asked if you could ask for my name, and I said yes, you may ASK, But that doesn't mean I am going to give it to you." Giving his impish giggle, knowing that his response would drive the young child crazy, when Bae was her age silly things like that would drive him crazy.  
"Fine." Stating as nonchalant as she could. She knew what this strange man was trying to do. And she wasn't going to fall for it. She was used to the town kids pulling pranks on her, saying stuff just to get her riled up. Due to her being younger than all of them, they always loved to make her life miserable.

"I Guess I will just have to make up a name for me to call you." She stood there dramatically, looking to the glass stained doors leading to a patio on the other side, hand on her chin, pretending to rub the mustache that wasn't there. She has spent many evenings in the "War Room" with her parents; never speaking just observing. Noticing when the Generals were deep in though they often did this, weather they realized it or not. Getting back to her original train of thought; of wondering what she could call this strange colored man. He was silly, strange, and not very nice. He was anything but a gentleman. And there was definitely nothing charming about him. At that moment she knew exactly what would set him off. Payback if you would.

Smiling like she just won a million gold coins she turned back to the man." I know exactly what im going to call you."

"Oh really Dearie? And what name have you decided I am worthy of?" Waving his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Your name shall be Charming." The small girl smiling at the Dark One, knowing very well that he would not appreciate being called charming.

He was dumbfounded, out of all the names she could have called him; she chose charming. Knowing well of the young prince to be in a few years, and such nickname would be given to him. "And may I ask why you chose such a name?" He asked curious for the small girls answer.

"Yes Charming, you may ask. But that doesn't mean you are going to get an answer." Smiling to herself, knowing she just pulled the same card he had pulled on her not moments ago.

"Fine dearie, I'll play this little game. Why did you choose such a prince like name to bestow upon a dark monster such as myself?" Asking slightly annoyed; knowing that the young girl managed to flip his little twist of words directly upon him.

"It's quite simple really, you're not as bad as you seem, you're not a monster, but you try to act like it. Deep down I know there is an ordinary man behind that thick skin. I can see you're a sad man, so you try to hide your sadness behind you little quips, and your way twisting of words. It gives you a sense of power, you feel like you don't have. And those things are just a wall build around the great sadness you have endeared all of your life. But I believe when you realize, your not as bad as you make people think, you come to realize, that you are quite charming, in your own way." She didn't dare look the man in the eyes, scared of the out lash she knew was going to come. 'Do the brave thing and Bravery will follow.' Her mother's favorite phrase.

She knew he was going to be mad at her, but she didn't care, she wanted him to know that she wasn't being fooled like everyone else with his little game. She may be a small child but she was definitely smarter than most kids her age. If there was one thing belle was good at it was reading people. But what he said next was a surprise she never expected.

"Rumpelstiltskin." He glared at the small child. For some reason what the small girl had said bothered him greatly. Probably do to the fact that she was spot on.

"Rumpelstiltskin…I like it. Very unique." She looked back at him smiling.

"Yes well…" Standing there for once loss of words. Not knowing how to take her compliments, no one ever said that. Usually when his name was spoken it was out of desperation, fear, and disgust. Never has his name been spoken so, sweetly I guess the word could be.

"So, Mr. Rumpelstiltskin, are you supposed to be babysitter?" she asked slightly annoyed.

At that comment he looked at her, surprise evident on his face._' She's much smarter than most children her age.'_ To an extent she was right, he was her 'babysitter' one could say but he wasn't going to be following this girl around and telling her what to do. No he would protect her when she needed protecting. Simply this and nothing more. He had better things to do than babysit this child.

"I have been hired to make sure you don't hurt yourself, simply your well-being. I will not be a nanny. Which reminds me." Twisting his hand in the air, a dark purple cloud formed, but just as quickly as it came it vanished. Instead laid in the man's clawed hand was a bracelet. It was made of solid gold, the design it held was simple. It looked as if someone had knotted threads of, straw together along the whole bracelet. In the center of the bracelet was a small design. She believed it was a spinner's wheel. _'I wonder what that is about.' _She thought to herself.

"This will let me know whenever you need me, I have enchanted it so when you need me, I will feel it, and the ONLY way for it to come off is either by me, and if I allow you to yourself, or your Twuu wuuve." Flicking his wrist into the air for a more dramatic effect.

"Why basically you and my true love?" she asked curious, more of the true love one than anything else.

"That way, I don't have to hear you say over and over again that some superficial fool is your twuu wuuve." _'And so I know when I am allowed to end this deal. But she doesn't need to know that.'  
_  
"Well I wouldn't worry about that too much Rumpelstiltskin, I have no intentions or marring for some time. After all I am just 6 years old." She then walked towards the patio doors, staring off into the night._ 'I would much rather go on adventures, and see places than marry some fool who thinks he's better than everyone.'_

"Good point, my little princess." He then held his hand out for her left hand. He was surprised when she lightly placed her hand in his and didn't shudder or scream from touching him. But Belle wasn't your average little girl. She was special, even a monster such as he could see this.

After placing the bracelet around her wrist, he let go of belle's hand. Immediately she grabs his once more holding onto it so she can inspect his gold and green hand. She slowly traced every inch of her finger on his discolored one, marveling on how his skin was actually quite soft, but still had calloused hands. She wondered why a sorcerer such as himself would have hands of a hardworking man, when all he had to do was twitch his wrist and whatever he desired appeared.

He stared at her in complete shock. It was a surprise for her not to scream when she saw him, but to TOUCH him. "Curious dearie?"

"Yes quite, your hand is soft, I didn't expect that. But they are calloused like a man who used to work in the fields. And not like a sorcerer, such as yourself." She states flipping his hand over examining the top of his hand now.

He was constantly being amazed by this girl, she was not afraid of him like most, she didn't flinch when he came near her instead she made MORE contact with her, and the way she turned his tease back around into himself was most impressive. But what amazed him to no end was how much she knew but didn't know about him, in such a short amount of time they have known each other. Without him realizing it he knelt down, making it easier for her to inspect his hand. Realizing he was closer to her height she let go and immediately places her small hands on his face, marveling in the way his skin felt. Same as his hands she expected them to be hard, ad ruff, but instead his skin was soft. Feeling her place her hands upon his face he felt a wave of calm rush over him, a calm he hadn't felt in quite some time. Closing his eyes he leaned into her touch enjoying the calm she was giving him. After a few moments he realized that if someone were to walk in on this scene it would not look good for his reputation. Opening his eye his first sight was bright blue eyes. Shining with curiosity. Gently grabbing her hands he pulled her hands away, hearing her wine in protest made him laugh, not the usual imp laugh he gave away all the time, but a sincere laugh, one that hasn't been heard since he lost his son.

"Now dearie, I must get going, and I do believe I hear your mother calling for you."

"Oh must you leave already? I am having so much fun." At that moment she started to pout.

"Yes my little princess I must. But I will make you a deal alright?"

"Ok!"

"If I tell you a little secret about the bracelet you wear, you go to sleep no problems for your mother? And trust me I will know whether you hold up your end of the bargain."

"I don't understand how that's a fair trade for you but sure!"

"Yes yes, anyway. So it's a deal?"

"Yes it's a deal." She smiled at him.

"So the bracelet doesn't just let me know when you're in trouble it also has another ability. There's a reason why your true love can also take the bracelet off. You see when you become the age to wed, the moment you and your twuu wuuv meet, his name will become engraved on the inside of the bracelet. Revealing you to his identity."

"Really?" she asked jumping up and down. Staring at the bracelet amazed at how much power this small little bracelet held inside of it.

"Yes really dearie. Now if you would excuse me I am off." And with that he turns around and opens the patio doors to the balcony overlooking the village.

"What? How are you supposed to leave that way? You can't fly can you?" At the thought of her protector being able to fly made her all the more excited.

"Oh no, not fly." And with that he turned around and stepped off the edge of the balcony, falling to his death. At least so she thought.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" she yelled running over to the balcony where he just stepped to his death. When she managed to look over the edge, all she could see was a purple mist only a few feet down. She realized then that he could teleport. And with that knowledge she smiled.

Looking up into the dark, moonless night she comes to realize that her life would never be the same, whether it is better or for worse. She knew that moment on her adventure was just starting. And it all started with a golden bracelet and a magical Black Knight

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````A/N – Ok so that's the first chapter. This is my first attempt at writing so I would love any tips anyone is willing to give.=) anyway. Hoped you liked it!


	2. Goodbye's & Visitor's

**Thanks to the four people who originally reviewed. I wasn't sure if I was going to keep going past a one-shot but you guys helped me make that decision, so thank you! So this chapter is for you! **

_**Goodbye's & Visitor's**_

It had been many years since she had seen him. She nervously twisted the bracelet around her wrist. It had seemed like forever ago that she had received this golden bracelet. The only thing that that proved that he was in fact; real and not just a figure of her imagination.

"Snow." She said, out loud. Not directing it to anyone, simply stating. There she stood staring at the marble slab in front of her; her face showing no signs of any emotion. She wore a black corset dress that clung to her sides showing off the figure she was starting to develop. The dress flowed out from her hips down, until it touched the cold ground; it was long sleeved, covering her arms until it reached her wrist; where small black gloves rested over her delicate fingers. Next to her stood her father, crying looking like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest. Behind her; she could multiple people crying over their loss. For they had lost just as much as she. They may have been her servants, but she had treated them like equals, until her last breath left her body.

She couldn't cry. Not that she didn't want to, god knows she wanted to scream and curse whatever, or whoever did this to her, to her mother. But for some reason she couldn't let a single tear drop from her sky blue eyes. "Belle darling; it's time for us to leave." Her father gently grabbed her shoulder, waking her of whatever trance she was under.

"What?" Looking behind her she realized her father and herself were the only ones there still. 'When did everyone leave?' she wondered to herself.

"I said its time to leave my Belle. It is late, and the snow is starting to come down harder. We must go inside."

"Snow…right." Turning she looked back at the marble stone that lay there. Kneeling down she rested a gloved hand onto the cold marble. This was the first time she really got to look at the slab, rubbing her hand over the design that the stone man engraved into the marble. It was a simple design, nothing overly done. It was simple; yet beautiful just like her mother. On the stone slab the girl saw Orchid flower's dancing down the front of the stone. Goodbye….Mother." she sat there for a moment letting her mind run back to when she first heard about the news of her mother being ill.

_**In the kingdom of Avonlen it was the middle of summer. The villagers were working happily, for they have had a great crop season. Little did they know that in the castle standing behind them, their king, queen, and their kind princess were receiving news that would change their lives forever.**_

"_**What do you mean there isn't anything you can do for her!" yelled her father. "You are healers for pete's sake!" He was angry Belle concluded. '**__No, not angry. But scared__**.'**_

_**In the corner of the room a small child, looking the age of 8. Belle at hiding behind one of the many suits of armor their war room had acquired over the many years. Listening to their conversation, her heart was pounding hard into her chest. Not moving for fear of being discovered.**_

"_**I am truly sorry your majesty." lowering his head. He couldn't look his king in the face, knowing he had failed him. "Truly, there isn't anything we can do. The sickness has already taken most of her energy; she has no strength left to fight."**_

"_**That is unacceptable!" King Mourice stood there fuming at his so called "healer."**_

"_**I am sorry sir, but at this rate I cannot see her lasting the end of the season. We have tried everything in order to save the queen."**_

"_**Well apparently not everything! If you had tried everything my beautiful wife wouldn't be DIEING this very moment!" He yelled pointing an accusing finger at the healers. King Mourice was about to yell more at the men standing in front of him; that is until he heard a small gasp from the corner of the room. Knowing exactly who was behind the armored suit without even looking. "Belle…" He started only to stop as he saw her run out from her hiding spot, and directly to the door. Knowing well exactly where she was going.**_

"_**Mother!" Belle yelled running threw her mother's bedroom doors. Upon seeing her mother she rand and jumped into the bed with her, clinging to her; afraid that if she let go all the things her father and those scary men had said would come true.**_

"_**Belle!" She gasped, hearing her daughter scream, not moments before running threw her bedroom doors. "Belle my darling girl, what ever is wrong?" she asked holding onto her daughter tightly. Queen Celestin had a feeling she had already known the answer to her question. Never in all her daughter's life has she seen her daughter act like this, not even when her friend had died in that tragic accident just last year.**_

"_**Is it true?" Hope in her eyes that she had heard her father and those men wrong. Her mother was fine. She wasn't going to lose her. She wasn't going to lose her mother just like she had lost Avril. Who had been the closest thing she had to a sister.**_

"_**Oh Belle, you weren't supposed to find out this way." She looked sadly down at her daughter. Reaching over to the table she grabbed the brush that was sitting there. Turning belle around so her back was to her she started brushing her hair. This was the one and only thing that would lull her daughter to sleep. Not rocking, not singing. But having her hair brushed. **_

_**She turned around not a moment after her mother started brushing her hair."Momma no, you can't leave me you just can't! Avril's gone, daddy is always busy with the kingdom, you can't leave me mommy! I will have no one." Staring into her mother's eyes, begging her to tell her she was ok, that it was all a lie. That she would be there for belle forever. But Celestin could not; she knew that if she lied to her daughter it would only make things worse. **_

"_**Belle my dear, do you remember the man who gave you that bracelet?" she asked knowing that her daughter had not forgotten about him.**_

"_**Yes, what about Rumpelstiltskin?" She looked at her mother; curious as to why she brought him up. Without thought she gently touched the bracelet around her wrist. She knew her father had no clue about him. He was their little secret. Her mother had almost fainted when her father noticed the bracelet around her wrist, curious about where she had gotten it from. Thinking quickly, she told him that one of the villagers gave it to her. And of course he believed it. He knew the villagers loved their gentle princess very much, she was kind, caring. And was always polite never rude, and treated everyone with the same respect she gave her parents.**_

"_**You see my Belle, you will never be alone. For you have him, he will be your friend, you shoulder to lean on, he will be your rock, but also your protector. For as long as you need him he will stay. All you have to do is to call for him." She smiled touching her daughters bracelet.**_

"_**Call him? How do I do that? And he isn't my friend. I haven't seen him since he gave me this stupid bracelet." Glaring down at the bracelet. Wishing she could rip it off her wrist and throw it.**_

"_**He has not come my dear because you have not needed him to. He is a very busy man my little princess." **_

"_**Exactly momma, he will be no better than father. To consumed in his work to care about me."**_

"_**Now Belle you know that's not true. Your father cares for you greatly. And so will Rumpelstiltskin. But you must be patient with him. He is a broken man, he will need time to heal, just as you will. So with that said, the way to call for him is quite simple really, all you have to do is say his name."**_

"_**I have said his name, he never show's up."**_

"_**Ah, but like I said before my dear, he will only come when you need him."**_

"_**Hmph" The young princess crossed her arms with a pout, wishing she cold call him no. she was curious as to how much he has changed in the 2 years, since she had last seen him.**_

"_**But Belle, just remember. Do the Brave thing and Bravery will follow."**_

Shaking her head of the memory; she stood. Looking ahead she saw a figure standing at the edge of the forest. "Belle!" Turning hearing her father call her name she started walking towards the castle. She looked back only once, noticing the mysterious shadow was gone. '_Maybe it was just my imagination.' _Deciding to not let it bother her she turned and continued her walk back to the castle.

Walking over to the tombstone the man wore a dragon skin jacket. Underneath the jacket he wore a red vest covering a tan colored blouse, a pair of dark leather pants, and knee high boots that laced all the way up.. He kneeled down directly in front of it. "Don't worry my dear; your little Belle will be in safe hands. Rest peacefully wherever you may be; knowing no harm shall ever come to her. Not as long as I am alive." With that he placed a single rose upon her stone. Wrapped around the rose's stem a thin gold chain was present, so thin you could barely see it unless you looked for it. Standing he turned and headed towards the castle knowing that is where he was going to be needed, with or without a bracelet telling him.

Walking through the town she could hear the town people utter their apologies, trying her hardest to ignore it. She stopped when she felt something tug on her dress, looking down it was a little girl, not much younger than she. She had to be around the age of 5 Belle guessed. '_What now…' _she couldn't help thinking this, she wasn't in the mood for anything, or anyone.

"Escuwe me pwincess."

"Yes dear what is it?" asking as nicely as she could, trying to hide the aggravation.

"Why you sayd? You newer sayd" She asked curiously, not realizing she shouldn't be asking the princess this.

Putting on the best smile she could muster out of her miserable body. "Because my dear girl, I just sent my mother up to heaven with the rest of the angels." Trying her hardest not to be mean to the little girl, she didn't know.

"Genevieve!" her mother Belle assumed ran over grabbing the small child. "I am so sorry princess, she shouldn't have asked you those questions, please forgive us." The woman now bowing her head to Belle, as if she expected Belle to be cruel for her daughter's ignorance. Even if she was a five years old.

"There is no need to apologize, she meant no harm. Really it is ok. But I must get going, goodbye." Smiling at them as best she could. Turning around she ran to the castle ignoring all the cries of her people, ignoring the guards, servants, and even her father until she ran into her room slamming the door shut. Closing her eyes she slid down the door. After sitting on the floor against the door, for what seemed like forever she decided it was time to get up. Opening her eye's she hadn't expected to see what she saw. She was supposed to be alone, so when she opened her eyes she was surprised to the last person she ever expected to see.

"It's you…Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Hello dearie. Did you miss me?"

**A/N - There you have it. Chapter three will be much longer. I am going to have chapter 3 up by Friday at the latest. So Review please! Feedback is always helpful. Thanks! Until Friday!**


	3. Books & Gowns

A/N- Hello! Well first off I wanted to yet again apologize for the extreme delay in writing this chapter. I have a lot of stuff going on in my life at the moment. So this has been the farthest thing from my mind. So please forgive the delay. But anyway onward with the story! Enjoy!

~oOo~

"Hello dearie. Did you miss me?

For some reason that comment had bothered her a lot. Actually; it downright pissed her off. Getting up off the floor she walked a bee line straight towards the man that was currently sitting on her bed. "Who do you think you are showing up here after all of this time? We could have used you; my mother could have used you! Why didn't you ever show! Why didn't you answer my calls for you! I've heard the stories about you, you make deals to the desperate, and you've saved people before! Why couldn't you come when I called you! Begged you! You could have saved her; you could have saved my mother." At this point she was banging her small little hands into his chest, wishing she could hurt him as much as she was hurting.

Grabbing her small fist into his larger ones; he successfully stopped her assault on his chest. Looking down at the girl he had to fight back the smile that was about to form on his lips. _'She looks so cute when she's angry.'_ Kneeling down so he was closer to her height he simply looked at her. She was glaring at him, and if looks could kill; well he would be dead, ten times over.

The moment he was down, and made eye contact with her she lost it. The walls she had put up around herself in order for her to be strong as her mother needed her to be, dropped. Not cracked, they fell completely and with it so did her tears. Wrapping her arms around him she cried. He didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms around his neck, not even when she started to cry on his dragon skin coat. He simply sat there holding her. Knowing no matter what he could say to her, it wouldn't change anything. So he simply let her use him as a shoulder to cry on, if that is what she needed.

Several minutes had past until she started to calm down. Her hiccups had also seized their attack on the small child that now lay on his lap. "Belle…Belle?" To his shock, she had fallen asleep. He couldn't understand how not just five minutes ago this small child was crying waterfalls out of her eyes, and to now find her completely incapacitated. Looking down on the girl fast asleep on his lap, he couldn't help but think back to when Bae was this age, and how he used to climb on his lap when he too; was upset. Especially when he had told him that his mother was dead; and not coming back.

**~oOo~**

**Standing outside the small cabin he called home, Rumpelstiltskin stood there, trying to figure out how to tell his son that his mother wasn't going to be coming home. How he was going to tell his son that it was yet again his own cowardliness that caused him to lose his mother. Hating the fact that he was going to have to go into there and break his young son's heart. And knowing it was his entire fault.**

**Taking a step forward, he reached to open the door. 'Maybe he will be asleep.' To his disappointment, taking a difficult step into the small cabin he came face to face with a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes. His son's eyes held multiple emotions at once. Love, worry, sadness, and hope? How he wished with all his might he could tell his son that yes his mother was coming home, and that they were going to be one big happy family. But he couldn't. And knowing that was killing him.**

**Upon hearing the door open Bae jumped up, wide awake. Expecting to see both of his parents, he was confused when he only saw his father limping in. "Papa?" staring at his father, in his father's eyes he could see many emotions; sadness, regret, and a new emotion he never thought would be possible upon his father's kind face. Hate. "When's momma coming home?"**

**As Rumpelstiltskin limped his way over to his son, he tried so hard to figure out what; and how he was going to tell his 9 year old son that his mother left him, to go play pirate. Despite how much pain he knew kneeling down would cause him, he kneeled; bringing him down to Bae's height. Staring into those chocolate brown eyes he could see the tears that were already starting to form in eyes. Staring into his son's eye's he said the two hardest things he could ever say to his son at this exact moment. "She isn't." **

"**Why not?" Staring confusingly at his father. Why wouldn't his mother come home? She loves him doesn't she? If so she would be home with him right now.**

"**Because…she's dead son." Upon hearing his father explanation he lost it. All the hope he was holding inside was destroyed. He did the only thing he could; he cried. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Bae." Grabbing Bae into his arms he held onto him as if his life depended on it. He knew there wasn't anything he could do for him, except make promises to him. "But I promise you I'll never let anything happened to you. We'll always be together. I promise." And he meant every word. But little did he know that, these promises would change his entire life from that moment on. And not for the better. **

**Bae finally settled down. Deciding to fall asleep on his father's lap, Bae slept as peacefully as he was able to. Looking down at his son he pushed back a piece of stray hair, tucking it behind his ear. **_**'My boy…my poor boy.'**_

~oOo~

Looking down at the small child he couldn't help but feel bad for her. The poor child was only nine years old and she had lost her mother. A fate no child should have to bear. A small smile graced his lips, as he lightly tucked a piece of hair that decided it wanted to fall out of place. He started looking around the room, in search for the bed for her to sleep in. Upon finding it, he gently picked her up and walked over to the bed. Laying her down as gently as he could, trying not to wake her.

Turning around to leave he noticed a book in the far corner of the room. Coming to stand directly in front of the book he noticed not only was the book opened, but it looked as if it was thrown. Slightly curious as to what brought such wrath upon this book, he picked it up. It was an old book; that much was obvious. The spine had begun to rip at the top clearly showing it has been used quiet a lot; and the cover started to fade. On the face and on the back of the book, in each of the four corners there was a piece of metal pointing about an inch on to the cover of the book, in order to preserve the book. Spinning the book around he had noticed many things on the book. In the middle of the book there was a rectangle, mixing of gold's and reds with a design that reminded him of the little town he was born in many centuries ago. Flipping the book back to its upright position his heart stopped. Looking back at the small child across the room, then turning back to the book he still had in his hands he couldn't believe what he had just read. "Impossible…I destroyed everything…I am sure of it." Staring down at the book he reread what he had hoped was just a mistake on his part. To his disappointment it wasn't. Centered at the bottom of the book were three words he never wished to read. **"**The Dark One._**" **_He read out loud_**. '**__But how? How did she find this book! I swore I destroyed every text!' _

Staring down at the book he noticed that a thin piece of black silk fabric was hanging outside of the pages. Holding his breath he slowly opened the book. Upon seeing what was on the page he immediately dropped the book once more. Snapping his finger the book disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Sending it back to the one place he knew no one would be able to find it. Walking back towards the small child sleeping peacefully in her bed, he stared at her. Wanting nothing more than to simply kill her at that moment. For not only did she have a book on him, his origins, his secrets. But also he now knew she had knowledge of the one thing he feared in most the enchanted forest. And it was something that only few people knew about, two people to be exact. Holding his palm out a jagged dagger appeared in a purple cloud of smoke. Staring down at the girl his mind was at war with itself.

'_Kill her! She knows about the Dagger!'_

'_I cannot. She is just a child. She doesn't even understand what she read of I am sure.'_

'_Foolish spinner! She's much brighter than most her age, and beyond that! And this is why she must die! She could try to find and control us with it! Or worse tell her idiot of a father about it!'_

'_I will not harm her! Bae knew and he didn't say anything! She's won't say anything!'_

'_YES, she will…that child didn't becau….' Before the dark side could finish his sentence the spinner in him interrupted._

'_NO! I will not harm her, and that's final!' _With his last thought his inner demon became quite. Letting out a deep sign he kneeled next to the girl's bed. "My dearest belle, why would you go looking into such a horrible story." Closing his eyes he stood up. Turning and walking towards the window. With one last look at the girl he vanished into a cloud of smoke.

Upon reappearing inside his dining hall in the Dark Castle, he walked straight to his spinning wheel, hoping to forget much of the day. He spun, into the late hours of the night. With one thought running through his mind. "She won't tell, and she won't go looking for it." He spoke out loud; speaking to no one in particular.

~oOo~

As Belle woke the next morning she couldn't help but feel like something was off. She knew her mother was dead, and that Rumpelstiltskin had decided to return into her life. But that wasn't what was giving her this feeling like something was off. Looking around her room suspecting to find something missing. And she was right. Looking at the spot that she knew the book she had dropped onto the floor; upon hearing the news of her now deceased mother was missing. In that moment a great feeling of dread and fear washed over her. '_Oh no...'_ was all she could think. She knew that only one person would take the book. Jumping out of bed she ran to the spot where the book should have been. Not seeing it standing she dropped onto her knees. Looking underneath her chair, desk, anywhere the book might have been knocked under or behind. Upon hearing her bedroom door opened she stopped her search. Scared to look at the door, fear that it was him walking into her room. To her relief it was just her chamber maid. Mrs. Potts.

"Why hello my dear. Would you like a spot of tea?" The woman walked in, she was an older lady, in her middle 50's to early 60's belle would say. She wore a light purple long sleeve top with, with matching hat. That was bunched around the edges of it, giving her the image of having a tea pot top in her head. She wore a simple pink gown with a white apron, to prevent tea from spilling on her dress.

Mrs. Potts has always been there for her belle. Being more of a grandmother to her than a chamber maid. She was not only her chamber maid but also her mother's growing up. So she felt it her place to step in for the young girl when she needed help and directions now that he mother was no longer with them to do so. And despite how much she knew King Maurice would try there were some things a daughter could not say to her father. And she knew this. And if young Belle was anything like her mother; she knew the king would have his hands full with her.

"That would be quite lovely. Thanks you." Smiling up to the older woman. She knew if there was one person in this world, other than her mother she could trust it was Mrs. Potts.

"What's wrong my girl? Never have I ever seen you so troubled?"

"Oh well…it's nothing to be concerned with." 'You _coward.'_

"Now, Now my dear; I have worked in this family for many years. I know when something is wrong. But I also know that the women here are hard headed. So when you are ready you can tell me." Smiling down at the girl she continued to pour tea into the two cups sitting on the table.

"Thank you Mrs. Potts." Reaching for one of the tea cups, she grabbed it slowly rising to walk to the windows. Staring out into the open fields. "One day I will tell you when I am ready."

"I wouldn't want it to be any other way. Now let's get you dressed. After all it is a special day."

"Right Special." Staring down at her tea cup once more.

"I know this is hard for you my dear. But try to be happy. You never know you might actually like these young lads."

"I highly doubt I will be interested in meeting anyone today Mrs. Potts. I would much rather stay in the library and read my books."

"I understand my dear, but how will your books become a reality unless you try and live them? Unless you do, they will always just be stories." Smiling down at the small girl. Her heart went out to the small girl. It was only the day after her mother had passed, and yet her father insisted that they continue with the ball as planned. '_That man is truly daft sometimes.'_

"But I don't want to do this, especially now. Why can't he just seem to understand that? She would have. Mother always understood. Can I be alone for a little Mrs. Potts? And hour perhaps?"

"Of course my dear. But nothing more. We do need to get you ready. I shall be back in exactly an hour." With that said Mrs. Potts left the room.

Looking back to see if she was indeed gone belle set her cup down and turned to face the window. "Now let's see if this stupid thing actually works." Glancing down at the golden bracelet around her left wrist, she started spinning it around. Taking a deep breathe she uttered a single name. "Rumpelstiltskin." Looking around the room she saw no one, not even a residue of purple smoke in the air. Sighing, she closed her eyes, rapping her arms around herself. "I knew it was crap, I knew he wouldn't come."

"Now now dearie, why so quickly to assume I wouldn't?"

Opening her eyes she was surprised to see him sitting upon her bed. '_He wasn't there a moment ago? How did he?' _

As if reading her mind he answered her question. "Magic; dearie."

"But you didn't show up when I called you, I didn't think you would come." Feeling ashamed for not only doubting him but her also her mother.

"Well I am a busy monster dearie; you know terrorizing towns, stealing small infants, the usual."

"Yes busy._ 'Just like father.'_ I am sorry I should not have bothered you."

"Nonsense, I may be busy but not too busy that I can't step away for a bit. Now what is it that you need? I know you wouldn't have called me unless it was important." But that was a lie. He was busy with a very important deal. Concerning a mad hatter, and a scientist from a different world.

"I'm sorry Rum, it isn't important. Quite childish really; I am sorry for wasting your time." Feeling ashamed for calling him for something as ridiculous as this.

"Nonsense." Waving his hand to emphasis his point. Now looking at her, trying to get her to tell what has been bothering her.

"It's just….I don't want to attend this stupid ball…even more now that my mother is gone but my father is insisting on it."

"And may I ask what this ball is for exactly?" He was also bothered by the fact that the king wanted to continue with this ball after the recent events. Did his wife's passing mean nothing to this man? And worse he was making his daughter attend it, and act as if nothing had happened. He was starting to dislike this '_**King' **_more and more.

"It's a ball to…well for me to be introduced to well…" Lowering her head down. Not able to meet his eyes.

"Meet your future suitors." Not needing to hear her say it to understand why she was so troubles by this. What kind of a father would put her on display for those dogs, not only had her mother just passed but she was still just a small lass. Just younger than nine years of age. '_Why the hell does this child need to meet anyone for that reason! She just a child! She hasn't even reached womanhood yet!' _ Disgusted as he was with his small mistresses father he didn't let it show. He needed to be her support. Her 'rock.' But gods did he want to go and turn that bloody fool into a rabbit and throw him to wolves. 'Let's see how much he likes being thrown to the wolves.'

"Yes…But I don't want to." Feeling the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Well, I can't very well make your father cancel this evening, as much as I would love to my little princess. But I can promise it won't be as bad as you think it's going to be. And not only that, but a new dress too!" Giving his imp giggle. Knowing that his little mistress would be very confused.

Staring at him with a confused expression. "I don't know how it won't be as bad as I think…if anything it will be worse… and new dress? I don't have any new dresses. So why would…"

Before she could finish her question, she saw Rumpelstiltskin twist his wrist, engulfing her in a purple smoke.

Pleased with his choice of color and style, he motioned for her to look into the full length mirror; that had turned from one mirror into three mirrors. In order to give her a better look at herself.

Walking over to the mirror she was surprised to see what she saw. Standing in front of the mirror was not a girl in her night gown and robe. Instead the most amazing dress she had ever laid eyes on.

Instead of the light; girly colors most princess wore, she instead wore a maroon and black colored dress. Holding up the dress was a thin strap with black fabric sticking off on both sides of the strap, making them a elegant look to them. They connected to a bushel of black fabric in the cleavage area of her chest, and in the middle was a maroon colored rose. If the straps were not present the dress could pull off to look as a strapless dress. The dress was made out of a fine satin, the same maroon color as the rose. It covered from the top of the dress stopping just under her knees. There were two black stripes coming from the top to bottom, on the front and the back of the dress. From these points the dress started to be pulled, and ruffled, giving the dress a look of body to it. Underneath the maroon satin, came the black underskirt. Flowing out into two layers, each having a thin maroon ribbon stitched around the bottom of each layer. On the back of the dress was a simple corset back attaching to the straps that held her dress up. And to her amazement a pair of glass slippers, that not only had a glass rose on them, but the rose was the same maroon color as the dress, and the rest of the shoe was black. She wore a black necklace, it started out as a holing black pearled color necklace, falling down into multiple little pearls waves, hanging just above her color bones all except one that feel right in between. Her hair was also done to her surprise. It was a simple hair style, half up half down. half of her hair were in loose curls falling down to the center of her back, while a big amount were in multiple tight small curls, forming a large bun on the back of her head. There were a couple of curls of hair that cascaded down the side of her face, giving her more mature look to her. And in the mix of curls was a mixture of small baby roses, and black pearls. Staring into the mirror she could believe it was herself that she was looking at in the mirror. She was speechless.

"Well dearie? Is it to your liking?" Not one to usually dress girls, let alone young small girls, he hoped this was to her liking.

"Oh Rum it's gorgeous!" As she spoke she kept turning herself into the mirror trying to memorize the image of herself. Still unable to believe that this was in fact herself wearing this; and not someone else.

"I am glad you approve." Giving a small bow.

"Oh Rum I wish you could be there tonight. But I have to ask, why the dark colors?"

"Do you not like them my little princess?" Growing concerned that she didn't like the choice in colors.

"Oh no I love them. They kind of remind me of you. But I guess the whole dress would now wouldn't it? I know not even the finest tailor in all the land would be able to come up with such an extravagant dress." Hoping he realized how much she loved this dress, by the compliments she was giving it.

"Well actually dearie, that's exactly why I chose these colors. Well the black was more for your morning of your mother; but if today is a day that you have to meet you possible future betrothed, then I want you to look you best. I want you to be unforgettable, to all the fools who think they are worthy of your grace and beauty, my little Rose."

Walking over to Rumpelstiltskin, she wrapped her arms around his thin torso. "Thank you Rumpelstiltskin. I will never forget this." She Thanked him with a big smile gracing her face.

Surprised that she had willing given him a hug, he slowly hugged the small child back. A small smile coming to appear on his face. "Now just remember dearie, if any of those buffoons give you any problems, just call and I will take care of them. Do you understand?" Giving her a stern look; hoping he got his point made.

"Yes Rumple." She couldn't help but smile up at him. At that very moment she heard a knock on the door. Looking at the door at the sudden noise, then back at Rumpelstiltskin, all she could see that was left of the man was a purple cloud, slowly disappearing where he had just been moments ago. Smiling she walked over to the door letting Mrs. Potts in, completely forgetting that she was dressed and ready for the ball.

"Belle! Where did you get this dress?" She stood there completely in shock, for just an hour ago she was in her nightgown, resenting going to this ball, just to have her all dressed up for it. How she managed to get ready in such a short time like that, and alone.

"Oh…um I…um…" '_What do I say? I am going to have to lie to her!'_ Not knowing what to say she was trying to make something up. As soon as she opened her mouth to lie to Mrs. Potts, the door slammed being them. Affectively stopping anything she was about to say.

Mrs. Potts turned around looking at the door in shock, turning back around to look a belle she noticed something, or rather someone that wasn't there before. Behind young belle stood a man she believed. But he wasn't an ordinary man, no. that much was obvious. For his skin was a mixture of gold and green, and even though he wore the clothes of a normal man, she knew something dark was within this man. And being her mistress's chamber maid, her first instincts were to grab the young princess and throw her behind herself, attempting to protect her from this beast that has snuck up into her room.

"Mrs. Potts wait!" Belle yelled trying to get her to understand.

"Belle stay behind me dear! Get back beast you cannot have the princess!" Grabbing the small cooking knife from within her apron she held it out to him, in a small attempt to protect the princess; sacrificing her life if she had to.

"Please Mrs. Potts; really it isn't what you think!"

"She's right dearie, you should listen to the little princess, I won't harm her. So there is no need for such dramatic measures." Pointing at the small knife in the maid's hand, he stated. deciding to throw out his imp giggle while he was at it.

"Rum, that isn't going to help...Mrs. Potts, this…"Pointing at Rumpelstiltskin "Well _he_ is what was I was going to tell you about earlier, I just didn't know how to tell you. I promise he isn't going to hurt me, or anyone else."

"You promise?" Mrs. Potts asked looking at the strange man in front of her. Not sure if she should trust him or grab the princess and run like hell.

Being the showman he was he bowed rolling his hands in the process. "You have my word."

"Fine then." Putting the knife back into her apron she didn't take her eyes off of him. "Now tell me, why are you here? And what is your involvement with the princess here?" She demanded, with no room for argument.

"Well if you must know, I made a deal with the queen. Queen Celestin, she asked for me to protect, and watch over our young princess here until she is married. Thus having a husband able to watch over her, since she wouldn't be around to do so."

"How am I to believe this?" Still not trusting this beast.

"Don't believe me? Ask our little princess over there. It was that same night that I met her, that her mother made this deal with me."

Looking over to belle; with expecting eyes. "Is his story true my Belle? Don't lie to me."

"Yes, Mrs. Potts, even though at the time I didn't understand why momma was waking me at the time she was but yes it is true. And if I remember correctly, you were the one who called momma away, after I had just met him."

Realization hit her like a ton a bricks; she does remember that night quite well. She had indeed been calling for the queen, for she didn't know where the princess had gone to. She then remembered the queen telling her belle was meeting someone very important, and not to worry, that she would bring her daughter to bed once the meeting was done. And that she was never to mention this in front of anyone; ever. "Aye I do remember…alright fine. But we need to get going my dear, we are supposed to be meeting your father for lunch."

"Your right I am sorry Mrs. Potts." Turning to the man now standing a few feet away, she bid him farewell, and promised to call if she needed him. Not that he couldn't feel it through the bracelet.

Bowing to the princes, he smirked and vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

Turning back to Mrs. Potts she asked. "Ready?"

Nodding to the small girl, she turned and opened the door. '_Oh dear me, what have you brought into our lives my dear Celestin? I hope you know what you were doing."_

~oOo~

A/N- Hoped you enjoyed! Again sorry about the delay on the post. If you guys want to see belle dressed up in her dress, I am working on a sketch of her in it. It might take me a bit, but I will have one.

Next Chapter: A Rose & the Wolf


End file.
